An automotive vehicle body structure known from International Publication No. WO 2011-027638 includes a rear panel defining a rear wall of a trunk in a vehicle body rear portion, a rear bumper beam arranged along a vehicle width direction behind the rear panel, and an upper member and lower member. The upper and lower members extend along the vehicle width direction, are placed vertically, and are fixed between the rear panel and rear bumper beam.
That known structure has a problem in that the effect of enhancing the rigidity of the vehicle body rear portion brought by the arrangement of the upper member and lower member is not sufficiently achieved because the end portions of the three members of the rear bumper beam, upper member, and lower member in the vehicle width direction terminate at the same location.